The Story of Us
by LocoChocoTaco
Summary: When Alfred invites everyone to his party, Ms. Elizaveta hears a certain song that brings back memories. -First songfic is fail :D-
1. Chapter 1

Alfred was having one of those random parties that he liked to have. Elizaveta stood awkwardly in some corner, listening to the songs that were playing loudly throughout the house and watching a certain Prussian as he talked to the other nations. The next song that came on almost made Elizaveta run out of the room because it seemed to relate exactly to her and her situation. She listened to the lyrics that she's heard a thousand times already and a series of flashbacks played through her mind.

_~I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us._

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly.~_

The young Hungarian fell to the ground, bullied and picked on by the Teutonic Knights. One stood out though. Elizaveta guessed that he was the Prussian that she'd heard about the other day, the one with silver hair and red eyes. Said Prussian came to her and helped her up. She stared in shock as he introduced himself in a rather cocky manner.

"I am the awesome Prussia! But you can call me Gilbert!"

"Hey there, Gilbert," Elizaveta said. "I'm Hungary! My name's Elizaveta though~"

She hugged him and quickly thanked him for helping her up. Gilbert's face had reddened a little. Ignoring it, he smiled and hugged back. They both knew that they'd be the best of friends. Yes, they'd fight and argue but that was part of the whole ordeal.

_~People would say "They're the lucky ones"~_

Gilbert and Elizaveta walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. They didn't care that people were staring at them. They were as happy as could be and nothing would be able to crush their mood. Nearing an ice cream shop, Elizaveta pulled on the boy's arm. While he ordered some ice cream, the brunette heard someone say,

"Look, man. They're so lucky! My girlfriend doesn't even want to be with me in public!"

_~I used to know my place was the spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

'_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on~_

It had been a week since the couple's fight. The two fought before, but never like that night.

"_God, Gil! Will you leave me alone for a little? I'm trying to get some work done!"_

"_I know I'm sexy, but you don't have to stare at me~ I'll leave the room, just for you though~" _

_Elizaveta decided that she was through with him and his 'I'm so awesome' crap._

"_Gilbert, I'm sick and tired of you always bloating about yourself! It's like you're in love with your own reflection," she shouted at him. Gilbert looked at her, his eyes telling her that she'd hurt him. However, the Prussian would not lose this fight._

"_If you think I'm that in love with myself, maybe I should just go date a mirror instead of you! It won't be that bad, actually. I wouldn't have to deal with you and your crazy, bitchy ass!"_

"_Fine! If that's how you want it, maybe I'll just go back home!"_

"_I don't care! Go bother Roderich or something, I don't have time for your complaints!"_

The fight ended with Elizaveta slamming the door closed and arriving home in tears.

Unfortunately, there was a world meeting. When lunch time arrived, the nations had to eat in the same huge cafeteria. Usually Gilbert and Elizaveta sat together but today Elizaveta searched to room for an empty seat at some table far away from the albino. She avoided his glaring red eyed when she walked past his table and sat down somewhere else.

_~Oh, a simple complication_

_Miscommunications lead to fall out~_

She had to tell him that she missed him, but how? The young Hungarian tried calling him with Roderich next to her. To her surprise, he answered. The conversation started out okay and almost ended peacefully. Almost. There was a slight interference which caused static to muffle Elizaveta's words. The sentence went from, "Oh, Roderich is cooking something lovely!" to "Oh, Roderich is just something lovely!" which made Gilbert think that they were now dating. He hung up on her without saying bye and this left poor Elizaveta clueless and frustrated at the same time.

_~So many things I wish you knew_

_So many walls up, I can't break through.~_

Elizaveta had tried many times to call him back. She tried e-mail, hand written letters, texts, just about anything but she still waited for the man that she missed to reply to anything. He had avoided her when she took a direct approach and she felt like he wanted her to stay out of his life. Ironically, he thought the same thing.

_~Now I'm standing along_

_In a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking~_

The flashbacks stopped and now the lyrics described her right now, at the party. She and Gilbert haven't talked since and Elizaveta knew that they weren't going to talk anytime soon.

_~And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me?~_

Just watching him made her want to run out of the room. She had to find something to do before he noticed her there. She watched as he grabbed some random dance partner to a slow song that played in another room.

_~I don't know what to say_

_Since a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us_

_Looks like a tragedy now~_

Elizaveta sat sadly, wishing she was that person whose face she couldn't see. She got up to leave but stopped short as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, do you want to dance…?" a man by the name of Roderich had asked. She smiled a little and nodded. They went to the dance floor and she purposely danced in front of Gilbert. She was disappointed to find out that he didn't once look at her and the Austrian. His ruby-red eyes stayed focused on his small dance partner, who Elizaveta realized was Lilli.

_~Next chapter.~_

* * *

><p>AN: SONGFIC IS FAIL. ASDF. I was going to get Lunar Phantom updated but I couldn't get this song out of my head! I'm planning on having the next chapter up with the second verse, but end it at the whole, "Silence quite this loud" lyrics. |D


	2. Chapter 2

The slow song had ended and Gilbert felt parched, not able to have a drink since the party had started. That Taylor Swift song played again and creepily went along with this moment's events.

_~How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me~_

Gilbert walked across the room, towards the drinks. He quickly glanced at Eliza, realizing that she was watching him the whole time. She looked at her clothes and pretended to pick something off of her dress. When she looked at Gilbert, he turned his head towards the snack bar.

_~I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here~_

Eliza sighed, wanting to talk to him but not able to find the courage. She wondered what was going through his mind. Did he hate her? Or maybe he missed her too?

_~But you held your pride_

_Like you should've held me~_

She decided to finally confront him. Getting up from her seat, she weaved in and out of the huge lines for drinks and snacks in order to find him.

"Hey," she said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh. Hey," he said nonchalantly.

_~Oh, I'm scared to see the ending_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?~_

"So…How have you been?" he asked, his gaze never straying from the snacks on the table.

"I've been better…"

_~I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how~_

"H-Hey…Gil? I miss being with you," she told him, trying not to sound awkward.

"What?" This didn't surprise Eliza because the music was playing so loud.

"I said, I miss you!" She shouted at him, although it didn't work either. She sighed.

_~I've never heard silence quite this loud~_

"I said I miss loving you!" she screamed, unaware that the music had stopped. Most people in the room was now staring at her. Eliza's face turned a deep shade of red before she ran out of the room, tears threatening to fall. Gilbert stood frozen, unable to process the fact that she had actually missed him. Everyone continued what they were doing while he stared at the door that she had run out of. Deciding to run after her, Gilbert grabbed his jacket and fled the party.

"Hey! Eliza, wait!"

Eliza stopped running and turned around, unable to look the Prussian in the eyes. He ran up to her and gave her a hug, which made Eliza squeak a little in surprise.

"I've missed you too…"

Gilbert looked into her emerald eyes and smiled. She smiled back and leaned forward to kiss him.

"I love you, Gil…"

* * *

><p>AN: HI. UH. DON'T KILL ME? I know, this was a horrible story to begin with :3 But I couldn't end it with these two not getting together… I love this pairing . u.


End file.
